Patronus
Patronus — najsłynniejsze a zarazem najtrudniejsze zaklęcie obronne, dające ochronę przed dementorami a także umożliwiające przekazywanie wiadomości pomiędzy czarodziejami. Zdolność do jego wyczarowania posiadają jedynie najpotężniejsi magowie. Wielu czarodziejów było zdumionych faktem, że Harry Potter, mimo swojego młodego wieku, potrafił stworzyć cielesnego patronusa. Wygląd Patronusa Sztuka wyczarowania patronusa jest bardzo trudna i złożona. Patronus jest formą pozytywnej energii, zmaterializowaną pod postacią srebrzysto-białego obłoku, najczęściej przybierającego formę zwierzęcia-strażnika. Można go wyczarować za pomocą zaklęcia Patronusa (Expecto Patronum). Trzeba się wtedy skupić na swoim najszczęśliwszym wspomnieniu. W przypadku mniej doświadczonych czarodziejów patronus przybiera postać bezkształtnej srebrno-białej masy. Niektórzy czarodzieje celowo nadają mu taką postać po to by ukryć jego prawdziwą formę ( Severus Snape ukrywał w ten sposób miłość do Lily, Remus Lupin obawiał się że jego patronus może zdradzić, że jest on wilkołakiem). Bezcielesny patronus nigdy nie zapewni jednak takiej ochrony przed czarnomagicznymi stworzeniami jaką daje jego zwierzęca postać. Większość czarownic i czarodziejów w ogóle nie potrafi go wyczarować dlatego umiejętność ta uważana jest za oznakę potężnej magicznej mocy. thumb|left|292px Patronus zazwyczaj przybiera postać zwierzęcia żyjącego na terenach zamieszkiwanych przez danego czarodzieja. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że niektóre patronusy przybierają bardzo nietypową formę tj. sowy, testrale, smoki i feniksy. Niemniej jednak każdy patronus jest wyjątkowy, jak jego twórca. Zdarza się, że forma patronusa ulega zmianie w czasie życia czarodzieja. Dzieje się tak pod wpływem silnych emocji (tj. miłość, smutek) lub głębokich zmian w charakterze (patronus Nimfadory Tonks zmienił się od zająca wielkouchego do wilka pod wpływem jej miłości do Remusa Lupina). Niektórzy są zdolni do wyczarowania patronusa dopiero po przeżyciu silnego szoku psychicznego. Zdarza się jednak również, że czarodzieje pod w pływem przeżycia owego szoku tracą tę zdolność. Sytuacja taka miała miejsce w przypadku George’a Weasleya, który po śmierci brata bliźniaka już nigdy nie potrafił wyczarować patronusa. Moc patronusa zależy od siły szczęśliwego wspomnienia, a jego wygląd jest jedynie odzwierciedleniem osobowości czarodzieja. Zastosowanie Zaklęcie Patronusa jest jednym z najstarszych uroków obronnych, znanych dotychczas czarodziejom. Stanowi ono tarczę pomiędzy dementorem a czarodziejem. Patronus jest rodzajem pozytywnej siły, projekcją tego czym żywi się demon (nadziei, szczęścia, woli przeżycia). Nie może odczuwać jednak rozpaczy jak prawdziwy człowiek więc dementor nie jest w stanie mu nic zrobić. Patronus jest także jedynym znanym zaklęciem odpędzającym śmierciotule.thumb|264px|Patronus Severusa Snape'a Wynalazcą zgoła innego użycia patronusów był sam Albus Dumbledore. Członków Zakonu Feniksa nauczył wykorzystywania patronusa jako posłańca poufnych wiadomości. Jak dotychczas, umiejętność ta jest kojarzona jedynie z członkami Zakonu. Używanie patronusa jako posłańca jest niezwykle korzystne, jako że jest on unikatowy dla każdego nadawcy (przez co łatwo go zidentyfikować) oraz odporny na czarną magię. Wykonywanie zaklęcia *trzeba przypomnieć sobie najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie jakie sie ma, *wykonać obrót różdżką (wysoko) i gwałtownym ruchem wycelować, *wypowiedzieć formułę: Expecto Patronum! (wymowa: ekspekto patronum) ;-) Etymologia Inkantacja Expecto Patronum z łaciny oznacza dokładnie Czekam na opiekuna. Ciekawostki * W filmach kolor patronusa jest biało-niebieski.thumb|300px|W grze Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu. * Patronusy często zmieniają się przybierając kształt patronusa osoby, w której zakochał się czarujący, ponieważ wtedy często myśli o swojej miłości. * Severus Snape był jedynym śmierciożercą, który potrafił wyczarować patronusa, bo miał szczęśliwe wspomnienia. Ponadto jego patronusem była łania, tak jak patronus Lily Potter (jego jedynej miłości). * Patronusem Rona jest Jack Russel Terrier, który znany jest z upodobania do płoszenia wydr. Z kolei patronusem Hermiony jest właśnie wydra. * George po śmierci Freda już nigdy nie był w stanie użyć zaklęcia patronusa, ponieważ jego wszystkie pozytywne wspomnienia wiązały się z bratem. * Patronusy Lily i Jamesa Potterów są dopasowane względem siebie (łania i jeleń). Oznacza to, że Lily i James są bratnimi duszami. * Patronusy mogą być inspirowane dajmonami, ponieważ każdy na początku ma jedynie głos w głowie co może być porównaniem do mgły a po rozwinięciu tej umiejętności ma cielesną postać, do tego ciekawostką jest to że pod wpływem emocji zmienia się zazwyczaj gatunek zwierzęcia lub pojawia się inna osoba. Znane patronusy *Aberforth Dumbledore - koza *Albus Dumbledore - feniks *Artur Weasley - łasica *Cho Chang - łabędź *Dolores Umbridge - kot *Ernie Macmillan - dzik *Ginny Weasley - koń *Harry Potter - thumb|193px|Patronus Harry'ego Potterajeleń *Hermiona Granger - wydra *James Potter - jeleń *Kingsley Shacklebolt - ryś *Lily Potter - łania *Luna Lovegood - zając *Minerwa McGonagall - kot z czarnymi obwódkami wokół oczu *Neville Longbottom - sokół *Nimfadora Tonks - wilkołak, wcześniej zając wielkouchy *Ron Weasley - pies (Jack Russel terrier) *Seamus Finnigan - lis *Severus Snape - łania *Remus Lupin - wilk (ale zwykle rzuca zaklęcie w postaci mgły, bo nie cierpi jego naturalnej postaci) *Fred Weasley - hiena (prawdopodobnie) *George Weasley - kojot (prawdopodobnie) *Illyius - mysz Występowanie * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) '' * ''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter For Kinect * Pottermore Zobacz także *Charms of Defence and Deterrence *Miłość *Dementor en:Patronus Charm de:Expecto Patronum ru:Патронус es:Encantamiento Patronus fr:Sortilège du Patronus it:Incanto Patronus sv:Expecto Patronum ca:Patronus fi:Suojelius zh:Patronus nl:Patronus pt:Feitiço do Patrono da:Patronus cs:Patronus tr:Expecto Patronum cs:Patronus et:Patronus Expecto Patronum